pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 3
RE:Hi! Reply :I would think so. Also you don't have to worry about the Kanto/Johto/Hoenn Pokedex Entries. They are long finished by me. Jello Rabbit 18:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Needed HELP I don't see any vandalism in your user page's history, but I semi-protected it since you asked. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 12:31, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Friends I totally forgot that you askeed me if you wanted to be friends. I was going to ask you to be friends then I realized you already asked. :/ I accept. Going on my list. P.S. How do you make a custom signature as in "code format"? ANX219 22:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Project Manga What positions are there? And which are open? (Sorry I didn't anwser for weeks, I've been busy lately.) -Burnning Blaze RE:Signature Yeah, it's cool. And I like the sig. I took about three double takes because my signature at another wiki is about two shades darker than that color. I'm sorry I couldn't respond earlier, but I check all the wikis I edit at in the morning before I head to school. And thanks for asking :) --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 10:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Other wikis I edit at are Zeldapedia, MarioWiki, Video Game Wiki, occasionally Green Day Wiki, hardly ever 3OH!3 wiki, and the Finnish Pokémon Wiki. --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 18:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not from Finland. But I do have Finnish ancestry. As well as Swedish, Irish, and African American. --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 23:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Get your own section por favor RE: Passing Days Hi! How've you been? I'm quite fine. It looks like Project Manga has grown to be more succesful than any other projects, yes, even Project Anime! (Don't let Hstar hear this) I never knew that Project Manga would have grown so big, did you? 2 months ago, when we started the project, there were just 2 of us! Now, almost 50% of the manga articles are done. I'd like to thank the Chief Editor for this. You're on Water Team, huh? Thats too bad, if you weren't, you could have been in Ghost Team with Jello Rabbit and me! But look on the bright side, at least ur winning. Hehehe. Well, good luck with the Wiki n'all. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Great sig! Oh and if you want, come to this Wiki. Pokemon Answers Wiki, is the Wiki where you ask and answers tons of Pokemon-related questions. I'm a sysop there and if you make 50+ edits, just ask Lilliana (the founder, also called User:Molokaicreeper) or A F K When Needed for sysop rights. Its fun! I just wanna know 1 thing: Is Axel in it?! :D :D I sooooo <3 him!!! :D :D And Shawn?! Hurley also wouldn't be too bad! I know Mark's gonna be there. What about Jude?! I <3 all of 'em! :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow!! Did GO release already? Here its releasing on July 21st. Too bad. I'm on 4 Wikis actively as a sysop and one as a User, besides this one. This,this, this, this and this. Its ok that you can't join the Wiki, I understand. :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Really? Wow. Is the new characters better than the old ones? Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that'd be great. If you go offline, you can give me tomorrow! :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Wow, its 9:30 over here. I have school tomorrow, and I have to do a math project. Anyways, good night... or good morning (if its morning where u live :D)! :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC)